


Missing (Gifset AU)

by wintersoldier17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Feels, M/M, Missing, Part 1, Protective Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Worried Steve Rogers, steve - Freeform, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier17/pseuds/wintersoldier17
Summary: Bucky goes missing for three days and Steve is worried sick. He tries everything he can to bring him back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a friend of mine post a gifset AU and thought it was a great idea to do the same, since I love making gifs and I do a lot of them on Tumblr. :) Hope you guys like it.  
> Gifs made by me -- original post - https://odetolove95.tumblr.com/post/644263714684616704/stucky-au-missing-part-1

.

_"I need to get him back."_


	2. Part 2

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. :) I'll be making more gifs.


End file.
